Disposable sheet style dispensers are well known in the art for dispensing individual folded sheet products such as facial tissues, handsheets, wet wipes, and the like. In general, disposable sheet dispensers typically include a container and a stack or clip of pre-folded, interfolded sheets disposed within the container. The dispensers may be made from various materials. For instance, disposable dispensers are typically made from paperboard, a plastic film or a rigid plastic material. Many containers are decorated with various artwork so that the containers can be openly displayed at home, at the office, in one's car, or at any other desirable location.
Although disposable dispensers are common with respect to stacked tissue products, rolled products such as paper towels, on the other hand, are typically dispensed from more permanent structures. For example, non-disposable paper towel dispensers are typically made from thermomolded plastic, wood, or from a metal. These types of dispensers may be set on a counter and generally used vertically or may be mounted onto a wall or cabinet typically for horizontal use. Many consumers do not own the above described paper towel dispensers, however, because dispensers may be too costly, they do not wish to damage their walls and cabinets and/or because they feel the dispensers present an unsightly appearance. Thus, many paper towels are not even associated with a dispenser and are stored in cabinets and pantries instead of being readily accessible.
In view of the above, a need currently exists for a disposable paper towel dispenser. In particular, a need exists for a dispenser that may be used to dispense and display a rolled product and that may be discarded after the rolled product has been exhausted. A need also exists for a dispenser for rolled products that has an aesthetic, coordinated appearance with a rolled product.